U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,598 (Sept. 17, 1978) relates to water-in-oil type emulsions containing a specified blend of fats, and also containing monoglycerides and oil-in-water emulsion promoting emulsifiers. The patentees state that the emulsion destabilizes at body temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,218 (July 9, 1935) discloses and claims the stabilization of emulsified food products with various gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,235 (May 16, 1972) discloses aqueous fat emulsions containing certain diacylglycerol phosphatides. The patentees disclose that margarine is made by phase-inversion of the disclosed oil-in-water emulsions of high fat content.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,282 (Feb. 17, 1976) discloses margarine and low fat emulsion food spreads wherein the fat phase is randomized palm oil. The patentees state that the randomization minimizes post-hardening effects and also minimizes the amount of sunflower oil which has been used with palm oil in such products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,377 (Dec. 26, 1967) discloses a method for the production of low-calorie margarine substitute products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,378 (Dec. 26, 1967) discloses a stable, plastic, edible margarine substitute composition consisting essentially of at least 45% by weight of water and from 20 to 55% oleaginous ingredients consisting essentially of an edible oil as the predominant oleaginous material and an emulsifying system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,086 (July 22, 1969) discloses low-fat table spreads which are substantially free of protein, contain less than 50% fat, and are stable water-in-oil emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,919 (Jan. 20, 1970) discloses emulsions of edible fats, such as margarines, having a semi-solid plastic fat as a continuous phase and a stabilized dispersion of liquid oil in an aqueous medium as the disperse phase. Patentees teach that stabilization is preferably affected by incorporation of a protective colloid within the aqueous phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,842 (Feb. 4, 1969) discloses a food spread containing milk solids, water and an oleaginous gel. The disclosed food spreads are said to be useful as margarine compositions which are spreadable at both refrigeration and room temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,269 (Sept. 27, 1977) relates to low calorie, high protein, edible water-in-oil emulsions as margarine-like table spreads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,634 (Jan. 31, 1978) relates to water-in-oil type low fat spreads whose oil phase is a fat blend plastic at room temperature and whose aqueous phase contains phosphatides, proteinaceous ingredients and dispersed fat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,037 (July 25, 1978) discloses proteinaceous low fat spreads stabilized by means of a gelling agent.
R. L. Hawley reports (FOOD PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT, November, 1977) the formulation of margarine-type products with soy protein.
The non-absorbable polyol polyesters which can be used in the cholesterol-lowering compositions disclosed herein are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186 (Aug. 17, 1971) the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Example 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186 describes the use of sucrose octaoleate (the most highly preferred cholesterol-lowering polyol polyester) in a margarine composition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,083 (1977) to Mattson, 4,005,195 (1977) to Jandacek, and 4,005,196 (1977) to Jandacek and Mattson, incorporated herein by reference, disclose various combinations of polyol polyesters with anti-anal leakage agents and vitamins. Such compositions can also be used in the cholesterol-lowering compositions made in the manner of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,419 (1960) to Minich, incorporated herein by reference, discloses neopentyl fatty materials which can be used in the present compositions.